Forum:Project teams - volunteers needed
It's time to form a project team or two. I need to know if anyone's interested in helping out. There's a lot of work for one person alone, and everyone's contributions are pretty much centered on their own thing(s). # Source verification. This has been discussed elsewhere (here and here, for starters), but consider this an emphatic reinforcement of the notion. I've been all over the wiki, and stuff has been leaping out. Project goal: Verify that there is a source somewhere for apparently unsourced articles. Check links in the "external links" section, where all external links should be, as a rule. And if you find 'em out of place, move 'em there. Articles lacking a verifiable source should be tagged . (This is not an invitation for further discussion of the subject--it's been discussed. Now it's time to take action.) #'Image classification'. Categorize images into the most appropriate available categories, or if necessary, make new image categories using the established pattern. (Search for an existing category before creating a new one.) It should be in the mind of every single person uploading images that those images should be categorized. Not everyone is doing it. That's fine, if we have a team overseeing the matter. Check and . A) Try to find a good place to use 'em, or B) if they're just clutter, say for example, relics of a copy from another wiki (MAlpha, MBeta, Wikipedia), tag 'em with a special template so they can be deleted (or perhaps someone else will see a place to use them). #'Categories'. Via , there are other , , and . Project goal: Straighten these out so they can be streamlined or eliminated. Create the category or place into other categories (those available first, if possible). #'Unused templates'. See . These should be used or removed. If in instances of removal they are clearly unneeded, they may also be tagged for deletion. #'Quality control'. Perhaps the most important. There have been recent additions (Dragonball Z vs. Star Trek, [[Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin|Tales of the ''Bluefin]], etc.) displaying less-than-the-quality standard this wiki should exude (remember, it reflects on everyone). '''Project goal:' Copyedit those articles to bring them up to par, so that we don't have to tag them , and make it easy to remove that tag from articles which have it. (On this one, obviously, those who are making the work for the rest of us won't qualify.) #'Featured content'. As pointed out here, we need a volunteer or two willing to (this is the goal:) comb the wiki for articles, images and quotes that may qualify for future featured status. To set these apart, one may simply nominate the article, image or quote, but if you're not sure, then create a special project page to list and keep track of potential candidates. This avoids clutter on the nomination pages. For each of these, it's advisable to create a project page in order to keep track. This lets others in the community see what's being done and may stimulate greater involvement. These projects require folks with attentive eyes, keen minds and at least moderate wiki skills. (At the risk of sounding fanboyish: Like Kirk told Saavik in TWOK, "you have to understand why things work.") It would also be required to keep things simple--the simpler, the better. The overall goal is to make everything simpler, not more complicated. Any takers? If you have questions, ask away. 23:26, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm in, it may take me some time, but I started that blasted Sourced Article thing, I might as well put my money where my mouth is :). I'd like to find a logic to searching articles, though... I mean, any ideas on how to best comb a Wiki? I'd like to think it won't be like hitting "Random" over and over until I get everything... Now, to be fair, I'm a full time teacher with two extra English classes, a Japanese class and a Kyudo class. I'm all about helping (Especially tomorrow when I have no classes), but it will take some time. I can dedicate a couple of hours to 8 or 10 hours per week to this at most. Will that be okay? Aabh 03:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, Project Source STEX is up and running, you can find it at Project Sourced STEX. Anyone is free to join! (I feel like a campaign manager) Aabh 04:27, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Count me in for the Featured content as long as I don't have to do it by myself! I don't mind but times of the year I am away or busy, it might be helpful to have someone to coordinate with. Plus who's to say my taste is any good? (LOL) --usscantabrian 05:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to make a promise to myself that I will try and fix/update at least one page a week. (starting my goals small) :-) Just updated one CAT this morning. -- 12:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I've added a project for featured nominations. See STEU Project: Featured nominations for more information. (Anyone who wants to lay it out better, that would be great!) --usscantabrian 22:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Wow. All this project stuff scares me. :-P But I will try to keep an eye out if I'm able to help with any of these. - I just wanted to throw out a "tag" suggestion; that we could tag articles that are exact copies of Memory Alpha, and in someway say the article should be more fanon oriented rather than overly canon. What does anyone think?--Hawku 04:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) : was made to pretty much cover that. 04:59, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Oh ok. Cool, thanks. --Hawku 05:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) New Project Proposals Creating this section because I figure it'll be something we'll need down the line. Also, I would like to propose a new project: MA Redirects. We've got quite a few now, left over from fixing all the MA copies. While some of these redirects are sufficient, there's a good number of them that should be STEU original articles, like Data and United Earth Space Probe Agency. Anyone want to help tackle this with me? --TimPendragon 18:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC)